As more people travel on various thoroughfares, traffic data is increasingly collected. Many electronic apparatuses, services, and/or the like may use such traffic data for various functions. As such, it may be desirable to configure an electronic apparatus such that the electronic apparatus facilitates gathering and/or analyzing such traffic data.